Without You
by StarScout42
Summary: [Chapter, songfic] Yumi's feeling lonely
1. Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32

Yumi looked down at the water smiling, the rain was falling down quietly, she was alone.

**_I'm standing on the bridge_**

**_I'm waiting in the dark_**

**_I thought that you'd be here by now_**

**_There's nothing but the rain_**

Yumi closed her eyes and listened

**_No footsteps on the ground_**

**_I'm listening nut there's no sound_**

Yumi shivered and wrapped her arms around her body hoping to keep warm

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me_**

**_Won't somebody come take me home_**

Yumi sneezed

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

**_Won't you take me by the hand_**

Yumi got up and looked at the sky

**_Take me somewhere new_**

**_I don't know who you are but I_**

**_I'm with you_**

Yumi began to walk towards the boarding school and smiled

**_I'm looking for a place_**

**_I'm searching for a face_**

**_Is anybody here I know_**

Yumi's mind flashed back to all of the good times she had had together. Then a car passed by splashing her with a puddle.

**_Cause nothings going right_**

**_And everything's a mess_**

**_And no one likes to be alone_**

Yumi wandered onto the school grounds and entered the dorm building. She walked up to the room that Ulrich and Odd shared deciding whether to knock or stare at the door then walk away.

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me_**

**_Won't somebody take me home_**

Ulrich lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling while listening to the rain

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

He sat up and looked over at the sleeping Odd and shook his head. He got up and grabbed the dorm key.

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

He opened to door and he saw Yumi standing there looking at him in shock

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked. "Hi" Yumi said to him, they looked at each other not knowing what to say next.

_**Why is everything so confusing**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked her. "I'm not sure," Yumi replied, "I guess I was just.........lonely."


	2. Kiss the Girl

_**There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

Ulrich looked at Yumi who stood before him in surprise "lonely?" he asked cocking his head to the side a little.

Yumi looked away "it's unusual I know, but I was standing in the streets when I just felt a sort of pounding in me...an emptiness" Yumi said. In truth she was unable to explain how she felt besides that one word. Lonely.

_**And you don't know why**_

_**But you're dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

"Oh, well" Ulrich was unsure of what to say to Yumi, it's not like he could just leave her in the hallway and go to sleep. That wouldn't be right. Ulrich fidgeted as he tried to think of something to say to Yumi, she looked somewhat uncomfortable herself a daze in her eyes as if something were troubling her. "Yumi...how about we go for a walk?" he suggested to the short haired girl.

Yumi blinked "sure" she said, a walk would be better with Ulrich "we just need to becareful not to be caught by Jim."

Ulrich nodded and instructed her to wait while he got on a shirt on and soon returned. He had already been somewhat dressed so it didn't take long. Once outside he and Yumi walked side by side through the halls and soon out of the building and onto the school campus.

_**Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

_**Possible she wants you to**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

As they walked Ulrich noticed how the moonlight seemed to make Yumi glow despite her dark goth like outfit.

_**It don't take a word**_

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Yumi noticed Ulrich looking at her as they walked "Ulrich? Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

_**Sing with me now**_

Ulrich looked away "no sorry" he said looking away sticking his hands in his pockets; embarrased.

_**Sha la la la la la, my oh my**_

_**Look like the boy too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

"Here" Yumi said as they reached a bench and sat down. There had been no sign of Jim or a light so they figured it was safe and relaxed looking up at the moon and stars above them. Atleast Yumi was, Ulrich was looking at her through the corner of his eye.

_**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad**_

_**Ain't it a shame, too bad**_

_**He gonna miss the girl**_

Yumi eventually turned her head to say something, Ulrich doing the same. They both opened their mouths at the same time saying each others names. Once "Ulrich" and "Yumi" were out they both shut their mouths and blushed furiously. "Sorry Ulrich, what were you going to say?" Yumi asked.

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

_**Boy, you'd better do it soon**_

_**No time will be better**_

Ulrich looked at Yumi "I just wanted to ask..." Ulrich began. Yumi was silent, awaiting Ulrich's reply patiently with a smile and a frown mixed together all at once when a slight wind blew her hair in front of her face.

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And she won't say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

"Yumi I..." Ulrich bit his lip and looked away. He'd been in predicaments like these before but there was always someone to interupt or a 'return to the past' when on Lyoko.

_**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

"Forget it, what were you going to say?" he said trying to sort things out in his head. He hoped that the dark night would hide his blush but apparently not; Yumi seemed to be having the same problem.

_**Sha la la la la la, don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it**_

_**How you wanna kiss the girl**_

"I just wanted to say the stars look really nice tonight" she said to him. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she gazed into Ulrich's eyes. Quickly she stood up and looked away hoping to hide her blush.

_**Sha la la la la la, float along**_

_**And listen to the song**_

_**The song say kiss the girl**_

Ulrich nodded but stopped when he heard footsteps he looked around and grabbed Yumi's hand. "I hear someone coming...let's get out of here" Ulrich said and ran off pulling Yumi with him. He felt a mixed emotion inside him and he just wanted to embrace Yumi, unfortunetly they both fell over face down onto the wet ground when Yumi tripped over a root.

_**Sha la la la la la, the music play**_

_**Do what the music say**_

_**You gotta kiss the girl**_

Ulrich and Yumi tumbled over and stayed like that for a moment, inch by inch they slowly sat up. However their eyes never left each others. Both gulped "Yumi I..." Ulrich said and watched Yumi slowly lean in, Ulrich did the same and inch by inch their lips came closer together. Then it happened.

_**You've gotta kiss the girl**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**You've gotta kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

A light shone on the two as a voice came knocking them out of their trance "Yumi, Ulrich."


	3. Worst Day Ever

_**6 a.m. **_

_**The clock is ringing**_

_**I need to spend an hour snoozing**_

_**'Cuz I don't think I'm going to make it**_

Ulrich looked up at the ceiling, Odd was pestering him about what happened last night. All he had been informed about was the he and Yumi had gone for a walk and got caught by Jim...Ulrich had left out the part that he and Yumi had almost kissed.

_**I punch in**_

_**I'm still sleeping**_

_**Watch the clock, **_

_**But it's not moving**_

Ulrich turned over "Odd just leave me alone" he muttered thanking the Gods that it was the weekend so that they didn't have any classes.

_**'Cuz every day is never ending**_

_**I need to work I'm always spending**_

Yumi stood in her room sitting on the floor thinking. Her parents had put her under house arrest for a week. "What happened...it's as if I was" Yumi stopped herself when the door opened revealing her mother.

_**And I feel like**_

_**I'm living the worst day**_

_**Over and over again**_

"Yumi, I want to talk with you"

_**And I feel like the summer is leaving again**_

"Look, I told you I was sorry for getting in trouble and getting on the school grounds and everything. Can't you just forget about it?" Yumi asked not wanting to talk to her mother.

"It's about Ulrich"

_**I feel like **_

_**I'm living the worst day**_

_**I feel like you're gone**_

_**And every day is the worst day ever**_

"Odd will you just leave me alone, nothing happened. Yumi and I were just going for a walk and we ended up being caught by Jim" Ulrich said sitting up and looking at his friend.

_**Yesterday was the worst day ever**_

_**And tomorrow won't be better**_

"Fine, but let's go at least eat. They're serving" Odd stopped when he noticed that Ulrich was ignoring him. "Sheesh, I'll meet you at Jeremie's room" Odd said and left. Once he was gone Ulrich collapsed on his bed.

_**It's history repeating**_

_**Summer plans are gone forever**_

_**I traded them in for dishpan water**_

"What about him?" Yumi asked looking at her mother in surprise.

"I don't want you to talk or see him any more" Yumi's mother said looking at her daughter. "Your teacher informed me that he found you two on top of each other" with that she left.

_**And every day is never ending**_

_**I need to work I'm always spending**_

Yumi's eyes opened wide as her mothers words ran through her head. She was unable to speak, she looked over at her mobile which was only a few inches away from her. It wasn't possible, Lyoko. School.

_**And I feel like**_

_**I'm living the worst day**_

_**Over and over again**_

Yumi reached over and picked it up and looked at it, she had a message. She checked it hoping that it was Ulrich...but it was Jeremy.

_**And I feel like the summer is leaving again**_

_**I feel like **_

_**I'm living the worst day**_

Ulrich looked over at his mobile and picked it up, "I'd better talk to Yumi" he said and began to dial her number; though he stopped. "I'll talk after breakfast," he muttered and got dressed and left heading towards Jeremy's room.

_**I feel like you're gone**_

_**And every day is the worst day ever**_

"Yumi" a deeper voice came and Yumi knew it was her father

_**Yesterday was the worst day ever**_

_**And tomorrow won't be better**_

"Go away" Yumi said.

_**It's history repeating**_

_**Summer plans are gone forever**_

"I'm coming in..."

"No"

_**I traded them in for dishpan water**_

_**And every day is never ending**_

_**I need to work I'm always spending**_

Ulrich eventually reached Jeremies room and the three boys headed down to the cafeteria where breakfast awaited. Ulrich walked slower then usual.

_**And I feel like**_

_**I'm living the worst day**_

_**Over and over again**_

"Ulrich, is something wrong?" Jeremy asked looking at the slow walking Ulrich.

_**And I feel like the summer is leaving again**_

_**I feel like **_

_**I'm living the worst day**_

_**I feel like you're gone**_

_**And every day is the worst day ever**_

"No" Ulrich said simply and speed up a little so e was caught up with Odd who was smiling.

_**It's so long**_

Yumi frowned when her father entered her room

_**I can't go on**_

_**It's so long**_

_**I can't go on**_


	4. Shut Up

_**There you go**_

_**  
You're always so right**_

_**  
It's all a big show**_

**_  
It's all about you_**

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked as her eyes opened in shock, her father had just finished telling her about now her limitations and being put under house arrest.

**_You think you know_**

**_  
What everyone needs_**

"It's for the best Yumi" her father said, "your mother and I will escort you too and from school until further notice. Is that understood?" he asked looking at Yumi who was now standing up. Yumi looked away and said nothing.

**_You always take time_**

_**  
To criticize me**_

"You can't do this Dad, there are things I need to do" Yumi said holding out her hands now looking him in the eyes talking in a pleading voice.

**_It seems like everyday_**

_**  
I make mistakes**_

**_  
I just can't get it right_**

"It is your mother and my own decision, it is not up for discussion or anything else" her father said.

**_It's like I'm the one_**

_**  
You love to hate**_

**_  
But not today_**

"This isn't fair Dad" Yumi said looking at him, "my friends and I have studying and work to do together after classes and school" Yumi said trying to make up a decent excuse. Not like she could tell him about Lyoko.

"You are a year older then that Ulrich and you can study at home, the end" he father said then left Yumi's room.

**_So shut up, shut up, shut up_**

_**  
Don't wanna hear it**_

_**  
Get out, get out, get out**_

**_  
Get out of my way_**

Yumi fell on her knees and reached over and grabbed her mobile and dialed Ulrich's number. She waited but no answer came, the black haired Lyoko warrior hung up not leaving a message.

**_Step up, step up, step up_**

_**  
You'll never stop me**_

_**  
Nothing you say today**_

**_  
Is gonna bring me down_**

Ulrich looked at Odd who was eating away at the school food, Ulrich was eating quietly when suddenly Jeremy's voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

**_There you go_**

**_  
You never ask why_**

"So Ulrich, are you going to tell us what got you in so much trouble with Jim besides going for a walk?" Odd asked. Both Odd and Jeremy were looking at him waiting for an answer.

"It was nothing, just get over it alright?" Ulrich said and got up, "I'm going back to the room, you can finish my food Odd" the brown haired Lyoko warrior said and left.

"Oh well, no bother in letting good food go to waste, we can bother him about it later" Odd said graciously taking Ulrich's food.

"You really are a walking stomach" Jeremy said watching Ulrich's retreating figure.

**_It's all a big lie_**

**_  
Whatever you do_**

Unlocking the dorm Ulrich stepped inside and closed the door behind him, he reached over and picked up his mobile and began to dial Yumi's number. He reached the last number and stopped, _what was I thinking?_ he thought to himself as he remembered offering to go for a walk. _It's my fault Yumi got in trouble... _Ulrich dialed the last number and waited for Yumi to pick up.

**_You think you're special_**

_**  
But I know, and I know**_

_**  
And I know, and we know**_

**_  
That you're not_**

Yumi was hugging one of her stuffed animals trying to think of what to do when her mobile rang, reaching over to saw it was Ulrich calling her.  
"Ulrich?" she said when she answered.

**_You're always there to point_**

_**  
Out my mistakes**_

**_  
And shove them in my face_**

"Hi Yumi" Ulrich said, "I was just calling to apologize, it was my fault that we got in trouble and" Ulrich blinked when Yumi interupted him.

**_It's like I'm the one_**

_**  
You love to hate**_

**_  
But not today_**

"I'm sorry Ulrich, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have come over to our and Odd's dorm, I'm in major trouble though...it's going to be hard at school for awhile" Yumi said. "I'm under house arrest and my parents plan to escort me to and from school" Yumi recalled her parents words.

**_So shut up, shut up, shut up_**

_**  
Don't wanna hear it**_

_**  
Get out, get out, get out**_

**_  
Get out of my way_**

Ulrich's eye widened, house arrest, she was going to be escorted. Poor Yumi, Ulrich punched a pillow as he listened to more of Yumi's story about what her parents ahd said and her punishment.

**_Step up, step up, step up_**

_**  
You'll never stop me**_

_**  
Nothing you say today**_

_**  
Is gonna bring me down**_

**_  
Is gonna bring me down_**

Yumi finished her tale, even over the phone just talking to Ulrich even though she was in trouble. Him just listening to her, made her feel better no matter what her parents did they couldn't really stop her from seeing Ulrich...much less stop her from loving him.

**_Will never bring me down_**

Ulrich sighed "it really is my fault, I shouldn't have suggested we go for a walk"

**_Don't tell me who I should be_**

**_  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me_**

Heard footsteps heading her way "I'm sorry Ulrich I have to go" Yumi said and quickly hung up before Ulrich could say another word to her. Moments later her door opened to reveal her father and mother; they just left and were back Yumi could only wonder what they wanted now.

**_Don't tell me what I should do_**

_**  
I don't wanna waste my time**_

_**  
I'll watch you fade away**_

"I heard you talking to someone" her father said and held out his hand, "Yumi your mobile" he waited for his daughter to give him her phone.

"I can't" Yumi said.

**_So shut up, shut up, shut up_**

_**  
Don't wanna hear it**_

_**  
Get out, get out, get out**_

**_  
Get out of my way_**

"Yumi, your father and I are getting tired of this. Please just give us your mobile and we" her mother was interupted.

"And you'll what mom? This mobile is to important to be taken away, this is more important then you can ever think" Yumi said.

**_Step up, step up, step up_**

_**  
You'll never stop me**_

_**  
Nothing you say today**_

**_  
Is gonna bring me down_**

"Yumi give" but Yumi ran past them and out of her room, "YUMI ISHIYAMA GET BACK HERE!" her father called but Yumi kept running.

**_Shut up, shut up, shut up_**

_**  
Don't wanna hear it**_

_**  
Get out, get out, get out**_

_**  
Get out of my way**_

_**  
Step up, step up, step up**_

_**  
You'll never stop me**_

_**  
Nothing you say today**_

**_  
Is gonna bring me down_**

_Nothing is going to stop me from talking and being with Ulrich and the others...I'm sorry but I can't._

Yumi had no idea where she was running to; just allowing her legs to carry her wherever eventually she arrived at Kadiac Academy.

**_Bring me down_**

_**  
shut up, shut up, shut up**_

_**  
Won't bring me down**_

_**  
shut up, shut up, shut up**_

_**  
Bring me down**_

_**  
shut up, shut up, shut up**_

**_  
Won't bring me down_**

Yumi ran onto the school grounds and bumped into someone making her fall down. "Yumi, what's wrong?" a males voice came and Yumi looked up only to see William slowly extending his hand for her to grab.

**_Shut up, shut up, shut up_**


	5. Losing Grip

**_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_**

**_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_**

Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks, he had just left the cafeteria to go for a walk and get away from Odd's constant questions and comments. He saw Yumi run into someone realizing it was Willaim.

**_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_**

**_Why'd you turn away_**?

Ulrich's fists gripped as he saw Yumi extend her hand and take Williams as he slowly began to pull her up. Then he saw it, Yumi was pulled into Williams arms.

**_Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,_**

**_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_**

**_That's when I decided_**

Ulrich took a step back his teeth gritted, he turned away from the two not knowing the Yumi had caught him out of the corner of her eye. The dark brown haired boy stuck his hands in his pocket and got back into his usual actions "fine then, if she wants to be with William so much then let her" he growled noticing Emily heading his way. "It's not right" he said looking at the girl.

"Sorry about that Yumi" William said, "guess I pulled you up to fast and hard."

"It's alright William" Yumi said.

**_Why should I care_**

**_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_**

**_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_**

**_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_**

"Thanks Willaim" Yumi said whiping away what tears she had in her eyes and the dirt on her black clothes.

"You want to tell me what's wrong" William said.

"No, I just need to talk to Ulrich about something that's all" Yumi turned and began to head off in the direction she had seen Ulrich walk from when suddenly she heard Williams voice.

"Yumi...you know that you can always tell me something if the need be...I'm all to willing to help" Willaim said to the goth dressed girl. Yumi said nothing and walked on leaving William behind.

Eventually Yumi spotted Ulrich, he was talking to Emily and laughing. "What does he think he's doing, Ulrich" she called out his name when she saw him take Emily's hand in his own.

**_Am I just some chick you place beside you_**

**_To take somebody's place_**

Ulrich turned his head "Yumi" he said still holding Emily's hand, the purple haired girl simply smiled.

**_When you turn around can you recognize my face_**

**_You used to love me_**

**_You used to hug me_**

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Ulrich can I talk to you for a moment?" Yumi said kinda surprised at his annoyed tone.

**_But that wasn't the case_**

**_Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there_**

Ulrich looked over at Emily and she nodded her head, Ulrich smiled and walked over to Yumi and said in a kinda forceful and angry tone "what?"

"Ulrich there's something we need to talk about" Yumi said surprised at his tone.

**_Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_**

**_That's when I decided_**

"It's about my parents" Yumi said.

"If you have a complaint then go talk to William about it, don't bother me" Ulrich said and turned again. Slowly he walked away.

He jumped when he heard Yumi's forceful words "what is with you, jeez Ulrich I got in trouble and my parents don't want me to see you again. What's with your attitude" Yumi said now slowly an anger growing in herself.

**_Why should I care_**

**_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_**

Ulrich bit his lip as the words came out on their own, not one of them was what he meant "then don't look at me" Ulrich then headed back over to Emily and took her hand. Their fingers intwined and slowly the two walked away.

**_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip_**

**_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_**

**_Am I just some chick you place beside you_**

**_To take somebody's place_**

"FINE" Yumi yelled and turned once again and headed into town, not noticing Sissy smirking as Yumi ran by. William saw her as well and took after the girl as Yumi ran into town.

**_When you turn around can you recognize my face_**

**_You used to love me,_**

**_You used to hug me_**

**_But that wasn't the case_**

**_Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there_**

**_Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_**

**_That's when I decided_**

Yumi collapsed on a park bench as shee tried to calm herself down, how dare he...what on Earth was he thinking when he said that! her mind was screaming at Ulrich. It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder, once again she saw William standing there before her. A smile on his face mixed with worry at the same time. Yumi couldn't help but try and hold back her tears and anger as William looked at her.

"Mind if I sit down and join you?" he asked. Yumi looked away, her fists gripped. "Thanks" William said sitting beside her then a tear dropped from Yumi's eyes as she remembered the sceen with Ulrich and Emily and then now she was pulled over as William wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close "this isn't like you" he said to her.

**_Crying out loud_**

**_I'm crying out loud_**

**_Crying out loud_**

**_I'm crying out loud_**

iThanks Ulrich you really know how to cheer a girl up/i Ulrich and Emily were heading towards the dorm building "I'll see you later Emily" Ulrich said waving as the memory of that time ran through his head.

**_Open your eyes_**

**_Open up wide_**

"I'll show her, I'm better then William" Ulrich muttered and took off into town

**_Why should I care_**

**_Cuz you weren't there_**

**_When I was scared I was so alone_**

Ulrich stopped as he remembered another time like this, but he pushed away the thought. No, he wouldn't think of something negative now. Now he had to find Yumi, and prove to her that he was worth her.

**_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_**

**_I was so alone_**

"I see, so that's the story" William said slighlty heart broken as Yumi finished telling him the tale of her parents and that time with Ulrich. She left out how they had almost kissed part however and just went straight to the moment they were caught after she fell and landed on Ulrich.

"This isn't like me..." Yumi muttered, "you're right."

**_Why should I care_**

**_If you don't care then I don't care_**

**_We're not going anywhere_**

Ulrich ran to Yumi's house, he kneeled down to catch his breath before standing tall and knocking on the door. Yumi's father opened the door and looked at Ulrich anger in his eyes "I'm sorry to bother you but...is...is Yumi here?" he asked.

"No, and let me say something to you boy" the father said looking at Ulrich who was surprised at the action Yumi's father was taking his simple question if his daughter was home.

**_Why should I care_**

**_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_**

**_I was so alone_**

"I don't want you to ever be around my daughter again, you've caused her enough trouble already I don't need any more havok then I've already got. So keep away from my daughter" Ulrich was in shock that was when it struck him. Yumi's words...about her parents...could this be what she wanted to talk about? Was this why she appeared so sad and anxious when they had last seen each other? He hit himself on the head and screamed at himself mentally, soon after the boy ran off flinching when the door slammed behind him.

**_Why should I care_**

**_If you don't care then I don't care_**

**_We're not going anywhere_**

* * *

Alright everyone, here's your place to shine. Now it's up to you all to pick the songs to use in the fanfic. I'm counting on you all to help save Ulrich and Yumi's relationship 


End file.
